onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kdom
Image Edits Thanks for fixing the images for me. I am new to the site and started adding covers to the chapters. Someone changed one of the pages I edited and I figured out from their change on how to do it right from now on. Looks like you are faster than me in fixing my mistakes. Thanks Wallyraju 15:26, September 17, 2009 (UTC) No worries, thanks for puting the image in the first place, what I did was the easy part :-) What I did notice though is that I have to upload the image to the main section, then copy the image over to the box using the link, then delete the image from the main section. Is there a better way to do this ? Wallyraju 18:00, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I don't know, I think you are using the editor. I prefer to use the wiki syntax. It's a bit more effort at the start but I think it is more powerfull in the end (so it's better to use the preview first). In your case I think that is the solution since once you have upload the image to the wiki, you just have to type next to image part of the chapter box. Hope this helps Kdom 10:28, September 18, 2009 (UTC) That does work. I have been doing that since last night. Upload hte pic to the site and then refer to it with the short cut you posted.Wallyraju 16:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Canon Character *Inuppe’s name is written on characters description page in volume 48 pages 4-5. *Nurse Tachi? You should ask User:Ichigo_kurosaki1979 for further information (he is the one who added this character). I personally doubt about this I believe that the ‘’name’’ Tachi is not a real name.Tipota 23:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) A couple of questions from the Community Team Hi, Thanks for all of your work here on Wikia. We are constantly working to improve our site for users, and would love to get some feedback from you. Below are a couple of questions. If you could answer them here, on my talk page or send me an email with your responses, I would really appreciate it. #Have you ever used our Help pages? #If so, did you find them useful? #How would you suggest improving them? #Have you ever tried to contact Wikia staff for help? #Did you find the help you needed? Thank you and happy editing! Sarah (talk 20:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) CoG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gf8h9GjKLRE Theres a remake in the works (can't remember how far it got). I think it was just a short film though, I kinda forgot about it after they announced it. You want classic toons, we had "Blue, Child of the Earth", which I believe came from France. Only shown on the now defunct TCC channel and never repeated anywhere else, to my annoyance as that was I never recorded it, but had planned to. I would have been one of the FEW to see it seems. T_T http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bcf2Q_XUgnQ Its not anime, but damn, the 80s were GREAT for these kind of shows. :-3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fs_JTBWNJGg&feature=related Theres no english version up on youtube for this, but this was in English too and likewise, rare to see. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cDoHH37FMk&feature=related Ditto this one. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZ4c1X5ene8 That was a french/Japanese effort, hence the "animeish" touch. One-Winged Hawk 22:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC)